WTH Shred
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Goa Shred Megatron Nitrogear Slipstream wanders into the repair campus to see if Shred is about and see how she is doing. It has been awhile since she has seen the fellow seeker, and of course she's been concerned about her since that day Pyskeout nearly went psycho on them both. Goa is in the building a nanoclick after -- the mech's been trailing Slipstream the entire cycle, in fact. Not to mention even more smug and aggravatingly cheery than usual. Shred is in the med lab, working on a grunt, basic repair work, and she nods in greeting to Slip and Goa.. Entirely professional in demeanor, as if she has no idea who they are, that they are her friends. Slipstream stops at a table and leans against it, casually observing the work, "Good cycle, Shred. How are you today?" she asks, honestly curious. Goa scoots by. "Hey, Shredder," he says, apparently having decided to take a thorough look-over of the immediate area that he knows Shred works in, flipping through all sorts of vials and samples. Shred turns to Slip when she has replaced an armor plate, and she smiles just faintly, "I am well, Slipstream." Then Goa speaks, and goes to her area, which is remarkably.. empty. There are some samples, but not many, "Greetings, Unit Goa. can I be of some assistance?" Slipstream considers her words a few moments, then says, "Just wanted to check on you. We went through a lot there for awhile." cocking her head a bit now as she observes the medic. Shred hmms, "Yes, Lord Megatron informed me of what Psykeout attempted. Most cowardly of him. I will have to instill respect in him." from beneath the med-desk she extracts a sizable energon-glaive. "Unit?" Goa chortles as he turns around with some small, nondescript cylinder in his hands, eyeing Shred. "Where'd the crystal sample go when you finished with it?" One of his orange antennae angle out and to the side inquisitively. Slipstream nods to that answer from Shred, then eyes the glaive. She smirks, "Nice." she chuckles softly. Shred hmms? And she indicates a central specimen containment locker., "I believe the crystal you are referring to is in container 379 Omega. Is something wrong?" Goa sets his fidget-target back down and opens up the other specimen cell, flicking his fingers along the edge of a row until he finds the one referenced -- which he snaps up and opens up to examine. "No... I'd just rather have it in my care," he mumbles, tossing the resealed container into his cab. "Any other samples of that floating around?" Slipstream glances at Goa, "I guess he wants to surmise it wasn't used for the cure." she murmurs. Shred frowns, "There are no other samples hanging around. They proved to be... volatile.. under examination. " "Good." Goa shifts up on his heels and rolls over, skating a couple of circles around Shred, looking her over. "You pulling through alright? It got pretty bad..." Slipstream watches Goa skate around Shred, smiling a bit. "Wish I could do that." she murmurs. Shred is however, not being entirely truthful. One is in her Glaive. She looks to Goa, "Aside from my corrupted memory files, My systems are all functioning within acceptable parameters." Goa smirks over his shoulder at Slipstream, then looks back at Shred curiously. "Corrupted files?" His expression darkens... "... elaborate." He glances at her weapon, like he had some snarky comment about it that he's now discarded. Slipstream frowns a bit at that and shakes her head, "I knew I should have tried sooner to get you help while we were hooked up." Shred nods, and she brings up a file on the computer.. her own medical file. more than ninety percent of her memory files were corrupted, in a VERY ordered manner. As if it was deliberate, and done in such a way as to ensure no sensitive information was accessible. (New BB message (5/9) posted to 'Decepticons' by Psykeout: My Recent Activities...) Goa seems to be consuming the data with his hyperactive eyes. He rolls backward a couple of meters... if Slipstream's paying attention, she'll notice a decidedly horrified vibe from the green mech. Slipstream glances at the file Shred brings up then says, "That's not good." which actually handles what she read and that feeling off of Goa as well. Shred lowers her optics, "According to lord Megatron, I corrupted the files myself. The only reason I would do so is for security." Goa flips his armored boots back down, now backed up far enough to stand next to Slipstream. "Security from what?" His antennae droop, and his optics seem to drift... Slipstream looks toward Goa, "From the thing that was invading us both no doubt." Shred nods, "The only reason I would logically corrupt my own files is if my Neural net was compromised." "As it was, I've been told." Goa shakes something loose from his head and relaxes his locked servos by the slightest creaking amount. "... Can I help?" Slipstream nods a bit to Shred, "You must have thought you had something sensitive that the thing inside you could use against the Empire to go through all that. I didn't even think of such a thing, too worried about just surviving." she frowns a bit. Shred nods.. "As a Medic.. and assigned as I was to the repairs on the living weapon That is likely why I destroyed the files. " Goa slumps with defeat. "Oh. Real corrupted, not once-over corrupted. Never mind," he says, waving his hands. Based on what he knows of Shred, he realizes she wouldn't pull any stops in file destruction... You say, "In other words, no Goa you couldn't help. I doubt anyone can." It would not be a problem, but Shred's body does not even have redundant backup memory systems.. That said, some of the file fragments are recoverable, it will just take a long time. The corrupted files have been copied onto a dedicated system which is working to restore the data. Goa scuffs one of his tires against the ground, looking at his foot, still unsure ... "So what /do/ you remember, Shredder?" Slipstream nods, "That's a good start, indeed." Shred frowns, "Remember? How to repair. How to fight. I did not even recall my own name." Goa blinks the glow of his eyes off, then back on, and slowly elbows Slipstream ... "Don't you think we're overdue for an introduction, then?" Slipstream glances over at Goa at the elbow, "She addressed us by name and you think she needs introductions?" Shred chuckles, "I have read most of the personnel files in the system. I know who you are. My own file however appears to have been.. tampered with. much of the information has been deleted." Goa sets his hands on his hip armor. "She addressed /you/ immediately by name," he whines. "And I think 'Cons need more warning about me than just my," he waves a hand at Shred's dialogue, "... history, don't you?" He smirks back at the medic. "Clean work, huh?" Slipstream shrugs a little to that comment from Goa, "Since when did you even share your history with anyone willingly?" she questions, knowing full well what sort of impact that will have on the grounder. She looks toward Shred, "Maybe you did that as well.. before the whole memory wipe." Shred nods.. "Very clean. and evidently deliberate. I have knowledge of Medical techniques, yet my file only shows information from the Military academy, then here in Polyhex with the Decepticons. " Then Slipstream says about how she could have done it herself, and she tilts her head, "Why would I delete the files about my own history from the official files?" You say, "No clue, maybe Goa can hack there and see who rid of it.. to determine if it was you or someone else." Goa lays his antennae back into their grooves. He looks over at Slipstream, smiling, but pulling his lip up in a snarl as well ... "I dunno, Slippy. I'd think getting smacked around by Megatron would earn one a couple notches on public record." His snarl diminishes, and he turns to address both Decepticons. "You asked me to delete those files, Shred, so I did. Why? Well, I figure you had your reasons not to tell anyone," The mech's square back overshadows him as he leans over to get a better look at the shorter Shred, "Just like me." Shred 's optics blink.. "If I wanted them deleted. I must have had one hell of a reason. Perhaps to do with respect should the information on them become public knowledge." Slipstream frowns a bit at the snarl, but she lets it slide. "I guess we'll never know for sure with your memory all glitched up." she comments to the medic. Goa stands back up, puffing his chest out a little. "I've got an idea ... but I think it's best to keep it off-record." He glances briefly up at one of the security cameras he used during his little interment to life support. "I'll see you next time you're on lizard duty, Shred." One of Slipstream's hands finds itself in Goa's as he squeezes it, assuring his intentions were only punctuative. Slipstream glances over Goa with this unspoken question in her optics as Goa does the hand squeeze routine, then she hmms. "Indeed." she agrees. Shred nods, "Ok Goa. I have found some.. interesting files I could access on the terminal. Regarding something I was doing in the weapon." "Yes?" Goa lets go and takes a couple of steps up to Shred again, looking over the console expectantly. "Was this to do with that programming? ... Er, the override?" Shred nods, "A control system, it would seem." Slipstream hmms softly to this, nodding a bit to something. "I think she means the control device that Megatron wanted." Goa crosses his arms, staring off in some direction, thinking a click... "Well, what about it?" Shred hmms, "It is just an interesting system.. There is a remote uplink to it, and looking at the blueprints.,.. " Slipstream stays quiet to see what Shred discovered.. it was her project really. Shred hmms, and she opens a panel on her arm, removing a small device. Goa keeps staring into space, barely audibly muttering something about "if you liked it, shoulda put a spark in it". Shred hmms, looking to Goa.. "Um.. I think I might have done Goa.. after a fashion.. or I was going to.." Slipstream cocks her head a bit, "What?" she asks. Shred brings up the schematic for the control system.. It is a Direct Neural Interface system. Goa puts a hand to his face, peering down at Shred through two separated fingers. "See, this is what they don't put in the background files." He giggles almost maniacally, halting suddenly. "But really, what? Is there something outside the schematic you did, Shred?" Slipstream peers hard at the schematic, "What is.. that." Shred umms, "It is a neural Interface system... And This is the primary remote for it.. I put it in myself." Goa can make about as much sense of the diagram as Slipstream, so he keeps looking at Shred instead. "So? What, can only you drive the thing, or something?" Shred shakes her head, "Unless I am using this, the secondary remote can be used.. Which is the device shown in the schematic.. which... Hang on.. " she presses a button, and all the security cameras are deactivated.. "Which is what Lord Megatron thinks is the only remote..." Slipstream frowns a bit, then sighs. "Okay so there are two remotes to that beast?" Shred nods.. "One which I was going to give to Lord Megatron.. the other which was, until a few moments ago, installed directly in me." Goa narrows his optics a little. "And now...?" His hand leaves his face to join his other arm, crossing over his chest. Shred shakes her head.. "I don't know what to do.. I do not even know why I made the main remote the one installed in me.. Why would I want to be able to control it above Lord Megatron?" Slipstream considers then states, "Control freak much?" she asks with a shrug. Shred hmms, "Maybe..." Of course, slip was there when she accidentally fired Starscream’s Null rays, too.. "Hey," Goa slackens his posture with a measured smile, "The repentant gets the attention." He sits down on the floor, steepling his hands between his bent knees. "Smelt it," he says, in a soft but commanding tone. "... Or sell it." Slipstream glances at Goa to that comment, "Well I guess as long as Megatron has control over the beast, he'll be happy. Not like he has to know we know about the other remote." Shred 's optic deactivate, and she hmms, before moving the remote back into the panel on her arm.. There are a number of similar systems all in a bank there, none are labeled. Goa leans away from Shred, optics wider and shifting tone from orange to gleaming red... "... uh. Oh." Slipstream glances at the arm, then looks at Goa at his uh oh. "I'm starting to suspect she had everything to do with the null ray incident AND the malfunctioning jets incident with Starscream." Shred 's optics blink on, and she looks to Slip and Goa.. a slight amount of fear in her face. "Huh?" Goa stares up at Slipstream, confused ... "Why? Starscream's always been a glitchy bird... Well, maybe not before, I left, but y'know. We can't all age gracefully," Goa grins, and runs a thumb over his pointed beard. He doesn't seem to notice Shred's unease... Slipstream glances toward the medic as well, "But cannot be proved can it." she muses softly. Shred shakes her head, "No.. nothing can be proven... I'm not responsible for Starscream Malfunctioning.. why would I make more work for myself?" Goa looks back over at Shred, thumb supporting his chin like a tripod. "If I were you, I'd start taking those out, tracing the boards and seein' what goes where." He inclines his nose up, taking just a nanoclick's glance to the taller femme's pondering... "Quietly." Slipstream nods to the suggestion, "Exactly." she notes with a little smile. Shred hmms, "You might be right... " she quickly taps a button on the far left remote though, and the Medlab door closes and locks.. Goa looks over his shoulder at the doors... "Planning to set up a quarantine, Shred?" His voice is strangely devoid of tone. You say, "She's testing the remotes in our presence, shhh." Shred presses a series of buttons on the next remote along.. and the med lab auto guns come online, locking onto Slip and goa!!!! +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 16. Slipstream jerks a bit at that, "Oh.. dear..." Goa pulls his canopy up over his head, blades whistling out from his shoulders to frame them, and immediately jumps into a crouch, arms held out to his sides like he expects to have to claw his way to cover. "I said take them apart," he snarls, "Not push them randomly." Goa pulls his canopy up over his head, blades whistling out from his shoulders to frame them, and immediately jumps into a crouch, arms held out to his sides like he expects to have to claw his way to cover. "... maybe you were on to something, Slip." He takes one of the blades, holding it up to strike at the slightest sign of movement from the medic... +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 13. (last two poses are horrible botch; omit from log) Goa looks up at the turrets, slowly rising to his feet ... "I said take them apart," He holds his arms out to the sides nonthreateningly, "Not push buttons at random..." You hear a rattle of the doorknob(?) followed by three knocks on the door to the Repair Campus. You hear a rattle of the doorknob(?) followed by three knocks on the door to the Repair Campus. From outside, Nitrogear is heard shouting: "Hello, Comrades?" Shred smiles, pressing two specific buttons. first a containment field goes up around her, then the auto guns start firing on Slip and goa! Slipstream frowns and dives for cover! +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Agility Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 6. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Endurance Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 5. Goa roars, his faceplate a contorted mess of sharp dental plates and rage! The shots rock his heavy back armor, forcing him to his knees and a hand ... the other of which quickly swipes a blade from his shoulder, glancing at Slipstream through the unoccupied field of view. Apparently paying no mind to Shred's containment field, he rockets forward and takes a slash ... Upon hearing the ruckus in the Repair Bay, Nitrogear takes a more... personal approach to the locked door. A loud WHAM!!! is heard as Nitrogear attempts to barge in! Upon hearing the ruckus in the Repair Bay, Nitrogear takes a more... personal approach to the locked door. A loud WHAM!!! is heard as Nitrogear attempts to barge in! Slipstream blinks over at Goa with a look on her face that is a bit shocked, a bit surprised, a bit impressed all rolled into one. "So that's what that was..." she murmurs as she tries to keep out of range of the auto guns. Shred keeps the auto guns firing, activating more security fields to box in slip and goa if she can! The door to the Repair Bay flies open, and Nitrogear charges in, recklessly into said Auto gun fire. He's unable to stop due to the full head of steam he built up, so the best he can hope to do is execute a combat roll... +Roll: Gear Stand In rolls against its Agility Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! Slipstream looks for where Goa is and mutters, "Lovely, she locked us in and is trying to kill us." You would think that Megatron would have noticed by now... ... and Goa slams full-force into a containment field, spitting every variety of epithet he's picked up since his time in the underground AND with the Decepticons... "What the SLAG, Shred?! What IS this?" He shrieks out, desperately punching the wall with the hinge of his scythe, and circling around trying to find controls or a weak point... and he face plants into another wall. Those guns are starting to hurt as well, blowing large chunks of shrapnel out of his back... Luckily, Nitrogear has noticed the ruckus in the Repair Campus. After barging in, Nitrogear skillfully executes his combat roll, tucking his head and rolling over on his right shoulder. Nitrogear manages to avoid even the most stray bullet in his entrance to the Repair bay. Noticing Goa is the target of the auto guns, Nitrogear quickly finds the defense system override and heads for it, and notices another security field surrounding it. Seeing that he has to do it the same way, he tries to bash the second set of security fields. +Roll: Gear Stand In rolls against its Strength Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! Shred sighs, seeing Nitrogear busting in, and she has the auto guns switch targets.. not for him, but for the override! Slipstream clicks in her radio as she's pelted on occasion by the auto guns fire. Slipstream transmits, "Shred is attacking fellow Cons in the Repair Bay, send reinforcements." Shred transmits, "Slipstream is Malfunctioning. I am deactivating her so I can rectify the situation." Goa paces, boxed in, out of options ... beyond his combat programming and a few nasty impacts on his flanks and legs, panic is beginning to wash away any vestiges of intelligence he may have had. Seeing nothing else he can do barring hunkering down and waiting to die, he unhooks his grenade launcher and lobs a round up at ... whatever looks like a field generator. The ceiling! Slipstream storms into the medical bay and gets zinged by a auto gun. "SHRED! I DEMAND THE MEANING OF THIS!" he yells over the gun fire. Shred 's optics widen as Goa launches a grenade.. "Oh.. SLAG!" she ducks as the round impacts, knocking out the sec fields, as well as the auto guns.. Nitrogear purposely stays in between the auto gun fire and the override switch, taking several shots to his back armor as he turns the switch to 'Off'. After taking care of the auto guns, Nitrogear turns around and trains his optics directly on Shred, his optics glaring. "You are next, Comrade.", with a heavy sarcasm on the word "Comrade". Nitrogear kicks on his twin turban engines and - in a flash is next to Shred, weapon pointing directly at her head. "Explain what is going on here. Now." Megatron storms into the medical bay and gets zinged by a auto gun. "SHRED! I DEMAND THE MEANING OF THIS!" he yells over the gun fire. Slipstream grimaces as she is still being pelting, "She's the one malfunctioning!" Shred folds her arms, and simply glares at Nitrogear, her optics shining extremely brightly. she does not however say anything. Goa doesn't seem to notice Megatron storming in, or that the gunfire has stopped ... struggling to his feet, he roars even louder than the first time, rocketing forward on his heels aiming to pin the medic with a blade to her neck. Megatron raises his cannon as he walks toward the small medic, "Explain, now." he rasps. Nitrogear says, "Comrade General. I am sure they can tell more then I. " Nitrogear responds to Megatron, while still keeping his optics trained and weapon raised at Shred. Nitrogear's eyes narrow, "In fact, I do believe this is not the only time such transgression has happened." The recollection of data making his trigger finger all the more itchy. "My trigger finger is quite itchy. I should destroy you now and get it over with, but you likely hold valuable information. We have ways to get it from you, Comrade." Nitrogear addresses shred directly, a grin playing along his lips as Megatron raises his cannon to Shred along with Nitrogear's weapon." Slipstream gets up slowly, grimacing a bit, "This ought to be good." Shred is now pinned by Goa, who is conveniently shielding her from both Megatron and Nitro, "You already know what I had, Lord Megatron. I will say nothing in front of these others. " Not that Nitro CAN get any information out of her.. since her data files were corrupted. Megatron frowns at this, you can hear that cannon powering up, threatening, "Someone better give me a full report this minute, or I will shoot every single last one of you." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 9. Goa puts the crest of his helmet right in Shred's face, holding her around the collar armor with one hand, the other holding a scythe just above. "This is what I get?" he growls, "I consider myself a friend, an assistant, and --" Goa might have tunnel vision, but the sound of Megatron's cannon is familiar enough ... He drops Shred and holds both hands out to his sides, limping backwards and throwing the Emperor a seething look. Shred is in fact somewhat malfunctioning, despite herself. She panicked and protocols were initiated to remove witnesses. Nitrogear grins and re-aims his weapon to point directly at Shred's noggin again, automatically doing so whenever she moves. Nitrogear responds, again with heavy sarcasm on the word "Comrade", "Quite alright. As I said, we have ways of making you talk, Comrade." Nitrogear keeps his weapon pointed directly at Shred, not reporting because he does not have the full story. Slipstream moves over toward Goa, muttering, "Let the Emperor deal with this." then looking toward Megatron, "We were talking about remotes then she just locked us in here and put the auto guns on us, sir." Megatron glances toward the black seeker first, "I see, thank you Slipstream." then he peers down at Shred, you can still hear that cannon stirring. He heard Nitrogear of course, "Actually, I like Nitrogear's idea better. I want to know the full meaning of the actions taken by you, Shred." he glances toward Nitrogear, "Put her under arrest, see to it she is interrogated." Goa clutches at his leg. It's the previously-bum one, of course, and energon pools from the blasts in it, among others. He, too, gives Slipstream a long, wordless look, then leers back in Shred's direction, though not directly at her. "Slag this... Slagging 'Con medics, slag it all..." Nitrogear grins at Megatrons order, and responds: "Of course, Comrade General. It would be my pleasure." Heavy emphasis on the word pleasure, as Nitrogear thinks he is arresting an enemy of the Empire. Nitrogear immediately places her under arrest, complete with shackles. Slipstream looks at Goas' leg and frowns, she tries to sound comforting, "Have a drone fix it, at least it cannot think for itself." Megatron says, "On second thought... " he puts his arm out to stop Nitrogear, "I think I'll just give her what she wants." Shred shakes her head slightly, "This is pointless, and you know it sir. " then Megatron speaks, and she turns to face him directly, narrowing her optics, "Go on then, just do it." Slipstream uh ohs softly, moving and tugging Goa with her before they become collateral damage. "She might have useful information, Comrade General. Best to try to get that information before we lower her into the scrap grinder.", Nitrogear says in response. "But if you wish me to take her core, I will not hesitate to do so to an enemy of the Decepticon Empire, Comrade General." Goa steadies himself on his leg ... and his first stride pulls him out of Slipstream's grip, placing himself between Shred and Megatron. "She's not herself." His look toward the tall, silver mech is still a glare, though less fiery than before. Megatron's red optics blaze with a intense fieriness that would make anyone shiver if they gazed into them. "SILENCE!" he roars. Slipstream gasps and moves to pull Goa out of there. Her look is very admonishing. Shred now simply remains silent, looking up at Megatron. No fear in her optics at all. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 6. Megatron shoves Goa out of the way, then does the deed as was intended all along. "Next time this happens, I will kill every single last one of you that fights in this base. Do I make myself clear?" Combat: Megatron attacks Shred with cannon Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Shred's Armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream winces as that blast happens. She is looking highly pissed at goa right about now though. Nitrogear takes a silent beef, but just nods. "Yes, Comrade General." Megatron says, "As for the rest of you..." Shred stands proud, right up until the blast rips into her, blasting her to the ground, her armor in shreds.. Surprisingly enough though, to her anyway, she is still alive. She does not say anything though. Goa falls on his aft. He continues to glare at Megatron -- flinching with some measure of disbelief as Shred is attacked -- but remains as silent as commanded, getting up and brushing himself off ... Megatron glares at each in turn, "You will give me a full report on what occurred here. Shred will be given to Pyskeout for an evaluation of her mental abilities after she has had repairs done. She will also be banned from medical bay for a week. Goa, do not go near Shred that week, understood? And also, for all of you, the worst patrols will be yours for the next two weeks so you can think about what has occurred here." Slipstream nods to Megatron, "Yes sir." her voice soft. She frowns at Goa again. Goa bows slowly. "Understood..." he replies, continuing to limp away backwards. His expression is utterly flat. Megatron walks out, not amused. Slipstream shakes her head, deciding to just leave the area as well. Whether anyone follows her though... Slipstream peeks her head around the door jam to see if Megatron is around. She tries to calm her nerves, she didn't do anything wrong... just wrong place.. wrong time. She straighten herself up and walks in as calmy, confidently as she can. Megatron is on his throne still, glowering at the floor. He doesn’t move for a long moment, then shifts "... Kneel, Warrior Slipstream and speak." Slipstream takes her spot in front of Megatron, bowing her head and kneeling on one knee, then the other. "You wished to hear a report on what occurred earlier, my Lord. So I am here to give you that." her voice clear, respectful. Megatron nods "Excellent. proceed then." he rasps, turning to stare down at her coldly Slipstream inclines her head a little, daring not look him in the optics for fear of losing her confidence. "I had gone to the medical bay to check on Shred, as I was concerned about how she was getting along after that incident with Psykeout." she starts, "Goa came in after me. So we all were talking and the conversation turned to her lost memory and her not knowing what her remotes were for so we told her to find out quietly. She hit one of them and closed off the medical bay. Another remote cornered Goa and I in the medical bay. Then another yet triggered some sort of hidden weaponry. I realized that we needed help, so I made that broadcast on the military channel. Then you arrived after Nitrogear did, my Lord." "I wish to see a report on how this 'lost memory " has affected one of our top medics. She is also to be placed under watch. And tell Psyke-out NOT to torture her as well." Rasps the Commander at first. Then he continues "Ah, I see. I will have to have that all required. That weaponry should not have activated so easily, nor should it have fired upon Decepticons." Slipstream looks up a bit questioningly, "My Lord? I am but a warrior, I am not sure how she did it, but she thinks she did it to herself." she frowns a little, nodding, "If you wish me to watch her, my Lord, I will volunteer to do so." then another pause, "I agree, my Lord." Megatron nods "Indeed. However, that should still be looked into to ensure it is not simply a tampered excuse." he states "Indeed. Do monitor her for anything unusual. We will hopefully restore her memory in time." Slipstream nods a bit, "I will make sure that it is done, my Lord. After all what Psykeout nearly did to us both, I am not eager to leave him alone with her.. even after what she did..." she shakes her head, frowning still, "Her drive for self preservation is.. high." Megatron scowls "Remind him, with a bolt to the head if you have to, that he is NOT to perform such things on our own sides!" Slipstream flinches a little at the tone, "I will do my best, my Lord." Megatron nods "Excellent." he states "Is that all?" Slipstream pauses a few moments, "My Lord, I hope you will forgive Goa for what he did earlier. He is at times a little.." she seems to be struggling with the words, frowning at herself.. at what he did to try to stop Megatron, "... hard headed, but he means well." Megatron scowls "He will have to learn in time. I will not always be so merciful." he notes simply. "For now, he is forgiven, but it is not forgotten." Slipstream nods her head, "Thank you my Lord, that is all." she says, waiting for his okay to rise and depart. Megatron gestures for Slipstream to leave "Rest soldier. You have patrols waiting for you." Slipstream rises to her feet, "Understood, my Lord." she salutes, "Power to the Decepticons." then she turns and walks out. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs